No Longer Evil? Zero's Not Buying It
by Windrises
Summary: Villetta claims to have forgotten her memories and she wants to move on with her life and be with Ohgi. However, Zero decides to investigate her and to tell her about her past.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

One day, Lelouch was in his bedroom, while having a private phone-call with Diethard Ried. Diethard had a lack of trust in Ohgi too, so Lelouch decided to confide in him, despite Diethard being a shady scoundrel. Lelouch made sure to talk in Zero voice, so Diethard wouldn't find out who he was. A majority of the Black Knights still didn't know about Ohgi's secret girlfriend, but Lelouch had told Diethard everything he knew. He told him, "I'm concerned about this."

Diethard replied, "That's a wise feeling to have, Zero. Ohgi was supposed to be the everyman of the team. If our everyman is a lying trader, we're not going to look good."

Lelouch said, "Villetta's been a very sneaky nemesis. If she really has forgotten her memories, that's great. However, if she's just pretending, I'm in a lot of trouble."

Diethard often suggested evil plans, that Lelouch was quick to reject. However, Lelouch seemed desperate, which Diethard wanted to take advantage of. He said, "Zero, we can't take any risks. For all we know, Villetta could be a devious mastermind and Ohgi could be directly working for her."

Lelouch replied, "Watch your tongue, Diethard. Ohgi's always been reliable, not to mention simpleminded. He doesn't have the complexity or depth, to concoct such a scheme."

Diethard responded, "Some people have more going for them than you'd think."

Lelouch asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Diethard said, "I suggest getting rid of Villetta, along with Ohgi."

Lelouch smirked and replied, "You're never one to shy away from the most extreme method possible, are you?"

Diethard responded, "You're one to talk. Have you forgotten about the fates you gave to Clovis and Euphemia?"

Lelouch got bad flashbacks from Diethard bringing that up. He angrily said, "I can't say we don't have some similarities. However, I need to some thinking and investigating, before taking any kind of extreme action."

Diethard had a frustrated tone in his voice, while saying, "Come on, Zero. There's a lot at risk. You're infamous for getting stuff done, so I'm expecting you to take action."

A few hours later, Ohgi arrived back home. He walked inside and met up with Villetta. Villetta smiled and said, "Hi, Ohgi. I made you dinner."

Ohgi replied, "Thank goodness. Zero still refuses to have meals, during meetings, even when the meeting are hours long." He started eating a slice of pizza. The pizza made him scream, "Ah, it's hot!"

Villetta nervously replied, "I'm sorry. I think I accidentally set the temperature too high."

Ohgi ran to the fridge and drank a giant bottle of soda. He said, "Okay, I feel better now."

Villetta replied, "I'm sorry about that. It seems like I forgot the most basic of things."

Ohgi responded, "It's okay. I'll wait a while and hope the pizza cools down."

Ten minutes later, Ohgi tried another slice. He ate it and started screaming, "Oh no, it's hot!" He tried to dance the pain away.

Villetta poured a glass of milk into his mouth and asked, "Is that better?"

Ohgi did a sigh of relief, while asking, "I think so."

The two of them sat down at the kitchen table, while continuing their conversation. Villetta said, "I'm sorry about overheating you, twice. I'm a lousy cook, aren't I?"

Ohgi tried to make her feel better, by saying, "It's okay. You shouldn't worry about that."

Villetta said, "But I feel like I don't do enough for you. After all, I'm probably a burden."

Ohgi replied, "No, you're helpful."

Villetta felt unsure of herself, while asking, "How?"

Ohgi answered, "You help me be happy. You've filled me with nice feelings, the kind of feelings I've never had before."

Villetta gently started holding hands with Ohgi, while saying, "I don't remember my past life, but I couldn't imagine be happier, than I am with you."

Ohgi replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

After talking to Villetta for several minutes, Ohgi started reading the ads. One ad caught his attention. He had an excited smile on his face, while saying, "Paper towels are on sale!"

Villetta hardly understood why anybody would be excited about such a mundane event, but she tried to support Ohgi's excitement. She smiled and said, "You sure are excited, aren't you?"

Ohgi stood up and replied, "You bet I am. At the nearby store, they charge five dollars for one roll of paper towels. Thanks to this sale, each roll is only one dollar! I need to go and take advantage of this sale. I'll be back soon."

Villetta responded, "Okay."

Ohgi kissed Villetta on the cheek and replied, "This day keeps getting nicer and nicer." He started skipping around outside, while feeling more excited than usual.

Villetta said, "I'm lucky to have such a sweet and upbeat guy in my life."

Lelouch stepped out of the shadows, in his Zero costume, and replied, "You're lucky to have anything, Villetta."

Villetta nervously turned and saw Zero. She had heard about him, because of the constant news reports. She nervously asked, "What are you doing here, Mr. Zero?"

Zero replied, "That question should be flung your way. What are you doing in Kaname Ohgi's house?"

Villetta and Ohgi had a complicated relationship, that was hard to explain. In order to keep Villetta safe, Ohgi had her stay inside and only talk to others, when absolutely necessary. She barely understood why she was in Ohgi's house or in his life, in general. However, she tried to explain herself. She still looked nervous, while saying, "A month ago, I was found by Ohgi. I had lost my memory, so he took me into his home. I barely remember anything about my previous life. I often have visions of a darker past, but I don't know what they mean. I wasn't sure how long Ohgi was going to let me live here, before casting me back to wherever I belong. However, he's been very supportive and has welcomed me into his world."

Zero was hardly impressed by Villetta's sentimental speech. He asked, "Do you think Ohgi truly trusts you?"

Villetta answered, "At the risk of sounding bold, I think so."

Zero replied, "I think he's been keeping plenty of secrets from you. After all, he's hidden plenty from me."

Villetta had a concerned look on her face, while responding, "You seem to know him. Do you have two have history?"

Zero replied, "Indeed we do. In fact, he's a part of my team, the Black Knights."

Villetta started getting more nervous, while responding, "No, such a thing isn't possible."

Zero replied, "In addition to forgetting so much, you've gained quite the gullibility factor. Ohgi's more than just a henchman of mine. He's one of the key players. In fact, he used to be the leader of the Black Knights, before I took over."

Villetta could hardly believe what she was hearing. The thought of the innocent, friendly, and somewhat dorky Ohgi, being the former leader of a terrorist organization seemed too impossible to be true. She said, "With all due respect, I think you're full of crap."

Zero whispered, "That sounds like Villetta's real personality come out. She was always one of my grumpiest and most cynical opponents. I can hardly believe she's become Ohgi's sweet and overly-sensitive girlfriend."

Villetta asked, "Will you please stop talking to yourself and get out? Ohgi's going to be home soon and if you cause him any harm, I'll be mad."

Zero pulled a file out of his cape and put it on the kitchen table. He presented pictures of Ohgi, who was standing with Zero and the other Black Knights. Zero did a sneaky sounding laugh, while saying, "Not only have you forgotten your memories, you don't even know the one person you can confide in. Talk about pathetic."

Villetta angrily replied, "How dare you. What's your problem?"

Zero responded, "Believe me, I'm full of problems. I'm willing to do anything and everything, in order to accomplish my goals. Breaking up an overly-sentimental couple is something I'm certainly willing to do. After all, my number of standards is the same as my name."

Villetta nervously asked, "Is there other details you have to share?"

Zero answered, "Indeed there is. I know about your past life and I want to tell you what it's like."

Villetta asked, "How do you know about my life?"

Zero answered, "Because we used to be enemies. Frankly, I still consider you an enemy."

Villetta felt chills, at the thought of learning about her past. However, she thought it be unhealthy to completely ignore her past and not try to find out what it was like. She looked back at Zero and asked, "Who was I?"

Zero answered, "You were Villetta Nu. You were part of Britannia's military team. You worked under the orders of Princess Cornelia Vi Britannia."

Villetta had a shocked look on her face, while asking, "I worked for her?"

Zero answered, "You sure did. You commanded a powerful machine, which you used to try to get rid of me. You were extremely sneaky, conniving, and a despicable person."

Villetta tried to hide the jumbled thoughts of her brain, to remember those events. Despite several attempts to jog her memory, she didn't remember what happened. She said, "I may of did those things and if that's the case, I regret every single one of them. I regret whatever misdeeds I did in my past life, in general."

Zero stood still, while feeling surprised to hear such sentiments come from Villetta's mouth. He asked, "You feel bad about your past?"

Villetta answered, "Yes, I can't speak for my past-self, but the new me doesn't want to bring harm or destruction to anybody, not even to you. I want to be in peace and make Ohgi feel peace, as well. If you want to attack me, capture me, and all of that other stuff, go ahead. I just ask that you leave Ohgi alone. He may of lied to you, but he did it for my benefit. He's the nicest guy I know, which isn't saying much, considering how many people I can't remember. However, that doesn't change the fact, that I care about him."

Zero replied, "I see. Your cooperation is appreciated. I thought I'd have to beat you in battle, in order to stop. However, you giving up is more convenient than I could of ever imagined." He paused, while feeling guilty of his own actions. He had been planning on defeating Villetta, but his body wasn't letting him. He had made other suffer, for his questionable plans, and he felt like he couldn't do any more harm. He sighed and said, "I'll stay out of your and Ohgi's hair, for now. However, I'm expecting him to inform me, when you get your memories back. Also, if you plan on trying to fight me again, I intend on stopping both you and him."

Villetta responded, "I'm done with the battles, I really am."

Zero said, "I hope you are." He left the house.

A few minutes later, Ohgi came back, with dozens of paper-towel rolls. Villetta had become a much more honest and accepting person, so she told him what happened. She was worried about how Ohgi would react to the situation. She said, "It turns out we really were on opposing sides."

Ohgi replied, "I knew that the whole time."

Villetta asked, "Then why did you take me into your home? Why did you take such good care of me and most importantly, why would a gentleman, like yourself, take care of a cruel, dishonest person, like myself?"

Ohgi answered, "I barely understood why I did that. However, I eventually realized the reason."

Villetta asked, "Was it so you could find out what I knew, after I got my memories back?"

Ohgi answered, "That was partially why, at first. However, I eventually gave up on that and realized the real reason is because I care about you."

Villetta felt guilty, while asking, "Why would you care about me? I'm not worth such sentimentality."

Ohgi replied, "Whether or not that's true, doesn't change my care for you." Villetta blushed, while feeling a bit better.

Ohgi took a long pause, while asking, "Since you know about your past life, are you going to go back to it?"

Villetta shook her head and answered, "No, I want nothing to do with that cruel past of mine. I want to lead a simpler, gentler life. Most of all, I want to be happy and I want to share that happiness with you."

Ohgi asked, "Really?"

Villetta said, "Considering my past sins, I can understand why you'd leave me behind."

Ohgi sternly replied, "I could never do that. I care about you too much and I want to be with you."

Villetta smiled and responded, "I love you, Ohgi. I don't remember my past, but I know that nobody's ever made me this happy."

Ohgi replied, "I've never been this happy either, Villetta." They kissed each other, while feeling glad that they could finally be happy.


End file.
